


Spring Break

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Claustrophobia, Day 5, Gen, On their way to vacation, PruCan Week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prucan Week, Day 5: Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

“Come on, Mattie, this will be good for all of us. You’ve needed this ever since Maddie was born.” Gilbert said soothingly to his husband, holding him firmly as the family of four walked into the airport.

“I can’t do it, Gil. I can’t. It’s too small, why can’t we go somewhere nearby, somewhere we can drive?” Matthew resisted, hating small spaces ever since he was trapped in that building all those years ago.

“If we did that, all we’d see would be snow. Klaus is tired of snow, we have to show them the beach, at least once.” Gil countered, and at the mention of his name, the six year old turned around and looked up with big eyes at his fathers. “Ya see?”

“Papa, it’ll be fun! We’ll be flying! Like pretty birds!” Madeline squealed happily, arms wide as she imitated a plane, and Matthew felt his the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in fondness as the other six year old ran around them.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it, Maddie.” He said, and the two children and Gil whooped before the two ran forward, somehow taking the luggage with them while the parents kept an eye on them.

“Did you bring anything in case I have an attack on that thing?” He asked quietly to Gil, who nodded.

“I’m not going to start being a bad partner. Of course I brought the pills in case you have an attack. I also got some other pills if you want to sleep for the entire flight, but you’d have to take them before we take off for them to take effect in time.” Gil told him, both having their eyes on their children as they paused by the security checkpoint, talking animatedly to each other.

Matthew visibly relaxed, the ghost of a smile coming back onto his face.

“What would I do without you, Gil?” He asked, kissing his cheek tenderly.

“I don’t ever want to even think about it.” Gil responded seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, but I wasn't really feeling the story come easily, and this was all I could manage to write before it left completely for the night.  
> This takes place between the end of Summer Vacation and the beginning of Winter Break, as you can tell by having Klaus and Maddie being 6.


End file.
